The invention relates to a food chopper with an at least two-part housing with an upper housing section and a lower housing section with a receiving chamber in which the goods to be cut can be positioned, and with at least one knife element that can move axially within the housing and that can be moved with at least one knife edge into the receiving chamber.
Known from DE 20 2006 016 198 U1 is a dicing device for food with a low design height offering the advantage that the knife block makes a rotation after cutting such that different cutting lines occur for every cutting procedure. However, this cutting device is only of limited usefulness when cutting small goods such as cloves of garlic or smaller onions, because the distance between the knives is too big. Resulting in that the small goods to be cut enter the space between the two knives where it is only moved around but no longer cut into smaller pieces. Reducing the diameter of the known cutting device would reverse the diameter/height ratio. A cutting device with such a slender design would then require holding it with one hand to avoid tilting to the side while operating the cutting device with the other hand.